


Mine

by HolleringHawk65



Series: SpideyDevil Omegaverse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omegaverse, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter went to Matt's apartment when he went into heat. Stuff happens and  Peter winds up pregnant.<br/>From Matt's POV :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an omega-verse where they know they're soulmates when the omega gets pregnant. So, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a Thursday night after a long day of work at the office. I was only stopping at home because I needed to change clothes, but as soon as I got to the floor of my apartment, I could hear that somebody was already in there and from the distant smell, they were in heat.

I already knew who it was -- I didn't know a lot of omegas, especially ones who could get into my apartment without using the door -- so I didn't call out when I walked in. He probably wouldn't have heard me anyway, judging by way it sounded like he was trying to get himself off. In. My. Bedroom.

I'd just wash the sheets, too.

"Peter?"

He squeaked before saying anything, quickly getting his hands off himself. "My heat just kinda sprung on me, in the middle of a patrol, and I didn't... You were the closest person I knew and I figured it'd be okay."

"So you broke into my apartment."

"The window was unlocked, you were totally leaving it open to being burglarized. You should be happy that it was just me."

"Just you, in all your heated glory, probably dragging alphas here with that scent."

I felt him shift on the bed. "It happened a building away from here."

"You were patrolling in Hell's Kitchen? Why?"

"I don't know! I was following this one guy and it lead me here."

"Did you at least get him?"

"No, it turned out he wasn't a criminal." He sighed, sounding breathy, "Sometimes I'm wrong."

"Especially when you're about to go into a heat."

"Matt," he drawled out. "Are you really doing this to me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

He was silent for a moment but his heart rate picked up. "This one is a lot worse than usual."

I took a deep breath, because it really had to be or he would've tried making it back to Queens. "Peter, I-"

"Please, Matty, I can't go home, I just," he let out a groan. "You smell so good, Matty."

I shifted. “It’s just your heat. I’ll draw up a bath for you.”

He got up and reached out for me. Not only could I hear his heart pick up even more, but I felt it through his skin. “Peter, this isn’t a good idea.”

“It’s only one time,” he whispered. “Please.”

He was standing only inches away from me now. I started to lean into him, bringing my hands up to cup his face. “Only once, Peter.”

\---

“Peter.” I nudged his shoulder, causing him to lift his head. He had fallen asleep and I… I couldn’t just…

“Huh?”

“I have to go on patrol, you should leave. You can borrow some of my clothes,” I shifted, pulling away from him. He sighed softly as we both sat up.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He sounded exhausted but I didn’t need any of my neighbors wondering why I had a twenty-something year old coming out of my apartment when the morning came around.

I got up to get the clothes. I heard Peter shifting around and the gasp that he let out.

“Are you okay?” I asked, putting them at the end of the bed. “You’re in pain.”

His heart picked up again. “M’fine.”

I helped him up, bringing him into a hug, of sorts. For a moment, he simply nuzzled my chest before he seemed to catch himself and pulled away. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve…”

“Never mated before.”

“Is it that obvious?” he asked as he slowly started getting dressed. I found myself standing closer, helping him with his balance. Natural instincts wanted me to put my hands on him and touch him everywhere.

I, instead, handed him more clothes. “You should really get going.”

He sighed, leaning against me, but only for a second. “Yeah. Uh, thanks, by the way.”

I don’t think I’ve ever been thanked for sex. It was odd, but I didn’t comment on that part of it, just murmured a quick “you’re welcome” and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be careful.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll call Harry or something if I get weirded out. Don’t go getting too many broken bones, alright?”

I ignored the fact that I had no idea who this Harry person was. Obviously one of his friends, but I had never bothered to delve into Peter’s life enough to know exactly who he was.

I couldn’t tell why it bothered me.

“I’ll try,” I replied, trying to give him a tiny smile before he left the apartment.

* * *

It’d been four months and I gave up on hoping that I would ever get my clothes back. Spider-Man had oddly not been sighted anywhere near Hell’s Kitchen, but every once in a while I’d see Deadpool. He was acting weirder than usual, making obscure references to things I didn’t know nor cared about learning more.

I was getting ready to leave court with Foggy when I found out.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him after he sighed and I couldn’t hear anything out of place.

“You know that photographer, the one who takes pictures of Spider-Man?”

I paused. “Parker? What about him?”

“I guess he has a shitty soulmate cuz he looks pretty pregnant.”

I’d been so invested in the case that I hadn’t even thought about Peter being here for the Bugle--not that I cared. It was a one night stand. I thought. It couldn’t be mine, could it? Of all the people in the world, why would Peter be my soulmate?. “Peter’s pregnant?”

“I mean, I think, unless he has a beer belly. He doesn’t strike me as the kind though.”

I snapped my briefcase shut and headed over to the younger man. “Peter!”

His sneakers squeaked against the floor as he turned around. “Matt.” His voice was softer than usual, as if he wasn’t meeting my eyes. “You did great just now.”

“Thanks, why didn’t you-”

“Baby boy!” As always, my senses were shocked as Wade suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slinging his arm around Peter. “Are you done taking pictures for the day? We should go crib shopping.”

“I’ve done enough, yeah. Uh, bye Matt.”

“What was that?” Foggy asked as he came over to me.

“Nothing.” I didn’t say anything more, because I had, of course, not told Foggy about my one night stand with Peter. He didn’t need to know any of that, really.

“That guy with Parker seemed really weird, I hope he’s okay. Don’t you think its pretty awful that he’s working still?”

“They probably need the money.” If it was really Wade’s kid though, I doubted he would want Peter working--it was Parker’s own stubbornness to provide for himself that lead to him still be working, I was sure.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. The two of them always give me headaches.

* * *

I was crouching on a rooftop when Deadpool landed next to me. He crouched down, meeting my height.

“Why are we whispering?”

I jerked and looked at him. “What? Why are you even here?”

“So I was thinking Mexican for dinner-”

“Wade.”

“I’m really craving chimichangas but the smell makes Peter worse.”

They were living together now. Figures.

I shook my head. I had no reason to be jealous--they were soulmates, allegedly at least, and I was happy for them.

“Shut up, that was mean.” He rolled onto the tips of his feet, standing up as he did and took a deep breath.

“What do you want?” It unnerved me when he carried out conversations by himself; it reminded me that there were factors of his that I couldn’t see or hear for myself, not that that sounded fun or anything.

  
“Peter’s pregnant,” he whispered.

“I know.”

“He’s gonna have this little baby of his own. I’m really happy for him, because he’s happy, for the most part. But he’s sad, and sick, and there’s nothing we can do, but uh, yeah. You can.”

I didn’t move for another moment before launching off the roof. Peter needed me and that felt right, finally knowing that that was what had been missing for the past five months, and having everything make sense again.

\----

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked as I slipped into the window of Wade’s apartment’s bedroom.

Peter groaned, lifting up his head, like he had so many months ago in my bed.

“Matt?”

I stripped out of the grimy clothing, and down just to my boxers before I carefully got into the bed with him, wrapping my arms around him. “Yeah, it’s me, Petey. It’s me.”

He sighed, nuzzling my chest. I felt all of the tension in him ease out as he leaned against me.

“Better?”

“A lot better…did Wade tell you?”

“You should've told me."

I felt him scrunch up his nose and sigh. "You never seem to have the time for… for anyone."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I’d have time for you, I’d always have time for you and our baby. Always.”

 


End file.
